Baño
by Afrodita de escorpio
Summary: Gimió al sentir unos labios devorar los suyos con presteza, paralelo a una fría y resbaladiza caricia desde su clavícula hasta su abdomen. ¡Dégel lo estaba bañando! Nunca se le cruzó por la mente que un jabón podría ser tan terriblemente excitante.


Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. La historia me pertenece.

* * *

**Baño.**

Una patada .Un puñetazo. Un salto.

Tan sólo un movimiento más.

Uno que le recordara que su cuerpo aún era capaz de reaccionar en medio del infatigable entrenamiento. Uno que fuera diferente al de su mano limpiando por enésima vez las gotas de sudor que se acumulaban, sin cesar, sobre su frente y nuca. La ropa holgada y su largo cabello recogido en una coleta no mitigaban el insoportable calor. Cinco minutos más bajo el candente sol griego y estaba seguro que colapsaría.

Se maldijo mentalmente.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó entrenar junto a Kardia?

Debió haber sido la oferta obligatoria del Patriarca de dejar por un momento sus libros de lado y bajar a tomar un poco de aire puro, dedicándose así un poco más a su estado físico. Y qué mejor que un día como hoy para hacerlo: el sol estaba en su cenit y tenía a gran parte del personal del Santuario a su disposición.

Era una gran oportunidad. Oportunidad que Kardia aprovechó de inmediato. Y he ahí su otro problema.

Para el guardián del octavo templo, cada pelea, por más pequeña que fuera, simbolizaba una guerra personal en la cual podía demostrar cuán poderoso era, y por qué no, humillar a uno que otro caballero.

Suspiró cansinamente y limpió su frente una vez más.

– ¿Cansado tan pronto? – dijo Kardia dedicándole una sonrisa sarcástica–. Eso te pasa por vivir rodeado de esos mugrosos libros.

– No lo estoy. Sólo estoy….acalorado – respondió Dégel con una mueca de fastidio ante el insulto.

– Entonces, ¿te rindes?

– Esto no es una competencia, Kardia.

– Podríamos hacerla. Recién empezamos y siento que mi uña va explotar.

– Me encantaría – sonrió –. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

– Bien, tú te lo pierdes.

Kardia también sentía cierto calor y no por eso se quejaba a la mínima oportunidad o abandonaba una pelea. Pero claro, a veces se le olvidaba lo quisquilloso que podía llegar a ser Dégel fuera de su iglú.

– ¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguien más? ¿Qué tal Manigoldo? Me pareció verlo cerca.

Oyó un bufido. Claramente eso no era una opción.

– ¿Manigoldo? No lo creo. Huele a muerto – rió nervioso.

– Eso no pareció importarte la última vez.

– Cállate – gruñó, acercándose peligrosamente a Dégel, proyectando sobre éste una tenue sombra que el caballero agradeció –. Y no le digas a nadie.

–Me sorprendería si no lo sabe ya todo el santuario.

–Sólo…cállate – refunfuñó desdeñoso.

Todavía retumbaba en su cabeza la estridente risa del caballero de Cáncer tras su desastrosa derrota no tanto tiempo atrás, y la actitud de Dégel no ayudaba a disipar su vergüenza. Así que molesto, decidió alejarse de allí y buscar a alguien con quien descargar la impotencia de su aguijón. Pero antes de hacerlo sintió una helada mano aprisionar su brazo izquierdo, obligándolo a girar sobre sí.

– Kardia, ¿quieres tomar un baño?

– ¿Tengo cara de querer un baño? ¡Lo que quiero es pelear, carajo! – protestó, liberándose del agarre de su compañero.

– Necesito un masaje y pensé que te sentaría bien uno.

– ¡No me jodas con eso, Dégel!

– No te enfades, Kardia, era una simple proposición– respondió Dégel al tiempo que sacudía sus ropas de manera provocativa–.Pero si cambias de parecer, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Y sin decir más, Dégel se alejó a paso rápido pero extrañamente sensual que contrastaba a la perfección con las delicadas ondas producidas por su ahora libre y largo cabello rojo, sobre su espalda.

Súbitamente, a Kardia la propuesta le pareció demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para patear traseros después de un frío y relajante baño de burbujas en la casa de Acuario, así que se apresuró a dar alcance a Dégel que rápidamente atravesaba el templo de Aries.

Durante todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna y el único ruido era el continuo golpeteo de sus pies contra el suelo. Hubiera preferido mil veces un reproche, por parte del otro, antes que ese incómodo silencio; al menos para él, porque a pesar de no haber visto su rostro durante todo el ascenso, Kardia sabía que Dégel estaba disfrutando enormemente este momento, torturándolo por su anterior desplante.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no notó el momento en que dejó atrás su propio templo e ingresó al de Acuario, chocando repentinamente contra la espalda del otro caballero que daba indicaciones a un par de sirvientas, para después desaparecer junto con las susodichas por una puerta ubicada en un extremo.

Rodó los ojos. Jugueteó con par de mechones de cabellos, dándole tiempo a su compañero para salir y pedirle disculpas. ¡Era el colmo: primero no le hablaba y ahora lo abandonaba nada más entrar al templo!

Miró de reojo la puerta. Esperó a verla abrirse al cabo de un instante. Siguió esperando. Y nada ocurrió. Intentó abrirla, en vano, debido a que ésta estaba cerrada desde dentro.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

A lo mejor Dégel no bromeaba cuando dijo que un masaje era lo que necesitaba, y quiénes sino estas jóvenes para complacerlo, y por supuesto que él, Kardia de Escorpio, no se quedaría cruzado de brazos mientras que el acuariano se burlaba a sus espaldas con _otras. _Ya era suficiente de ese estúpido jueguito.

Cuando se decidió a abrir la puerta de una patada, ésta fue abierta por las sirvientas que, después de una leve reverencia, se escabulleron por uno de los tantos pasillos del templo. Tras asegurarse que no podía ser visto ni oído por terceros, el santo de Escorpio irrumpió en la habitación.

– ¡¿Qué tanto hacías con esas dos? – vociferó, notoriamente enfadado.

– ¡Kardia, cálmate! Sólo preparaba el agua – dijo Dégel

– ¿Qué agua?

–La de la bañera, para mi baño, ¿recuerdas? – respondió, señalando una bañera llena de espuma, ubicada en el centro de la habitación, rodeada de gran cantidad de frascos de diversos tamaños, colores y olores.

–Esa no es excusa para encerrarte con ese par.

– ¿Celoso? – apuntó Dégel, a la vez que se desvestía.

– Ja-ja, qué gracioso – y con un mohín se recostó en una pared cercana, observando por el rabillo del ojo el espectáculo que el caballero le dedicaba.

No era la primera vez que veía a Dégel con poca ropa, y se encargaría de que no fuera la última, sin embargo no dejaba de maravillarse ante cada curva y línea que constituían tan perfecta anatomía, adornada con suaves y pequeños vellos, que formaban un sutil río rojizo sobre su abdomen hasta perderse en su pantalón.

Tras remover el último trozo de tela de su cuerpo, Dégel se adentró en el agua, haciendo una seña con su mano para que Kardia lo acompañara, el cual, tras dejar su orgullo, junto con su ropa, en el blanco mármol, se permitió ser guiado por el placer al interior de la espaciosa bañera.

Gimió al sentir unos labios devorar los suyos con presteza, paralelo a una fría y resbaladiza caricia desde su clavícula hasta su abdomen; la sintió una vez más pero en esta ocasión el recorrido se desviaba hacia su brazo izquierdo. Ante esto, Kardia sólo pudo enredar sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Dégel, atrayéndolo más, maximizando así el contacto entre ambos.

Pero fue cuando éste último se separó levemente que pudo notar que el sinfín de humectantes caricias era a causa de un pequeño jabón que Dégel sostenía en su mano derecha. ¡Dégel lo estaba bañando! Nunca se le cruzó por la mente que un jabón podría ser tan terriblemente excitante.

–Date vuelta – escuchó a Dégel susurrar en su oído, regalándole una leve mordida en lóbulo de la oreja que lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Ansiando un poco más de ese delicioso masaje, Kardia obedeció de inmediato, retirando hasta la última hebra de cabello que pudiera apartarlo de aquello que deseaba. Esta vez lo primero que sintió fue una mano recorrer toda su espalda dibujando círculos de jabón hasta perderse entre el agua, para luego emerger y repetir el mismo proceso, todo acompañado de suspiros entrecortados y uno que otro beso travieso.

Pero no fue hasta que sintió una segunda mano, seguida de un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, que la habitación se llenó de roncos gemidos mientras sus caderas emulaban los movimientos que esa lujuriosa mano le imponía. Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse únicamente en aquellas sensaciones que lo abrigaban por completo y que incrementaban con cada segundo que transcurría.

Hasta que abruptamente todo terminó.

Frunció el ceño, emitiendo un gruñido a modo de respuesta. De inmediato, encaró al causante de su molestia, cuya mirada acusadora fue ignorada por completo.

– ¿Qué pasó?

–Lo siento, recordé que no querías tomar un baño así que no te haré nada que no quieras – respondió Dégel, imponiendo distancia entre él y Kardia.

– ¿Qué? – asombrado, se preguntó cómo el otro santo era capaz con tanto cinismo en esa situación mientras a él lo dejaba _así._

– Recordé que no-

–Y, ¿qué fue todo eso del jabón?

–Un descuido. Mi culpa.

–A la mierda con eso.

Al no soportar más la distancia que lo alejaba de Dégel, se abalanzó sobre éste, abrazándolo posesivamente al tiempo que se apoderaba de sus labios y enterraba una mano en el largo y sedoso cabello del caballero, humedeciéndolo parcialmente. Pronto, una batalla se desató dentro de ambas cavidades, imponiéndose el escorpión al final. Sin embargo la falta de aire se hizo inminente y sus bocas se separaron en busca de un poco de oxígeno.

Lo cual fue aprovechado por Kardia para acomodarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Dégel, mojando sus hombros de cuando en cuando con la poca agua que sus manos lograban recolectar.

– ¿Aún quieres un masaje? – preguntó Kardia, apartando unos mechones que caían del cabello de Dégel sobre su rostro.

– Me encantaría.

Acto seguido, el escorpión lo atrapó en un beso largo e intenso, cargado de pasión; luego, una escurridiza mano, recorriendo ansiosa aquellos muslos torneados, no tardó en aparecer. Un beso aquí, una caricia allá, y su boca se convirtió en camposanto de más de un gemido.

Pronto, los papeles cambiaron mas no le afectó. Arriba, abajo, qué importaba. Tenía a Dégel para él solo. Y cómo lo disfrutaría. Después de todo, la oferta de tomar un baño no había sido mala idea, y a partir de ahora sólo podría mejorar.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Espero que no hayan odiado la parte casi-lemosa, quería que fuera algo meramente físico y eso salió ^/^ Gracias a los que que agregaron "Tarde de estudio" como favorita, aunque no dejen reviews, y gracias a los que leen :D


End file.
